Southern Girl
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A little one-shot about Avery having a date and the team reacting to it. Part of my Avery Series.


**AN: This story belongs in my Avery series. It's just a little one-shot about Avery having a date.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Leverage; only Avery.**

"You're doing what?" Eliot asks gruffly as his gaze boars into Avery.

"Going to the Junior prom," Avery answers with a sigh.

"I got that part. I'm talking about the part where you said you were going with some guy," Eliot counters with a scowl. Avery rolls her eyes. She didn't think it was going to be _this_ much of a hassle. "Sophie, did you know about this?"

"Eliot, I think you're over-reacting," Sophie says calmly to their hitter. Eliot scowls again and glares at the grifter.

"I'm _not_ over-reacting. Do we even know who this guy is?" Eliot grumbles out and then turns to Avery and raises an eyebrow. Avery sighs again and shakes her head.

"If you _have_ to know…" Aver says heatedly but Eliot cuts her off.

"Damn right I _have_ to know," Eliot growls out as his jaw clenches.

"Okay, all right," Nate says as he steps forward, resting a hand on Eliot's shoulder to calm him down. Eliot glare at him out of the corner of his eye. Nate ignores it and looks at Avery.

"What's his name?" Nate asks her patiently.

"Adam Hayes," Avery replies resolutely.

"Hardison…" Eliot begins and walks over to where their hacker is already furiously typing on his keyboard.

"He's a B average student. Plays on the Varsity football team. Mom and Dad are divorced and he has a younger sister," Hardison starts listing off information as he finds it.

"A background check? Really?" Avery asks and she huffs in annoyance. This was ridiculous. Hardison continues as if she had said nothing.

"He's been in the principals office twice. Once for fighting and the other for skipping school," Hardison says. Eliot scowls and looks over at Avery and crosses his arms.

"He got in the fight because the guy was spreading rumors about his sister," Avery explains as she looks directly at her dad.

"And skipping school?" Eliot asks with an eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, well… he had to… check on his mother," Avery says cryptically. Eliot narrows his eyes at her.

"Hardison."

"Mom left dad cause he was abusive," Hardison replies, having already looked up the information. Avery scowls.

"Nothing happens until I meet the guy," Eliot says before storming off.

"I want to meet him. Can I meet him too?" Parker asks as she bounces over to Hardison to see what the kid looks like.

"Parker…" Sophie warns but Avery nods her head.

"It might be safer if you guys are there," Avery says as she looks at Sophie with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Sophie says with a reassuring smile. Avery let's out a relieved sigh.

LEVERAGE

"So, Adam…" Eliot says. He's sitting on one of the chairs staring across him. In the opposite chair is Adam who is fidgeting under the scrutiny. He glances to the side at the couch where Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and Parker are sitting watching him. Avery, who is sitting on the arm of Adam's chair, is glaring at her father and the rest of the group.

"You work?" Eliot asks gruffly.

"Uh, yeah. I work at my uncle's lumber yard," Adam says as he keeps eye contact with Eliot.

"Do you know how to pick locks?" Parker jumps in curiously. Adam is taken off guard by the question.

"What? No… I… no," he stutters out with a furrowed brow. Avery grimaces and gives Nate a look.

"Parker, why don't you go get something to eat," Nate tries, looking over at the thief.

"I'm good. I just ate," Parker replies as she looks back at Adam. Avery sighs and shakes her head. They had been at this a while and Avery just wanted this stupid interrogation to be over. She looks over at Eliot when he moves. Eliot leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees and his eyes harden as he stares at Adam.

"Adam, let me be clear with you. You so much as _think_ about kissing my daughter or touching her in any other way than a 75-year old would find as appropriate dance holding…" Eliot growls out as his steely gazes holds Adam's wide one.

"I understand. You'll dust off the shotgun in the back of your closet," Adam quickly finishes. Eliot watches him for a moment before speaking up.

"Something like that," Eliot says as his hands tighten into fists. Adam glances down and then back up at Eliot. He gives Eliot a nervous grin. Avery's glare intensifies before she stands up.

"All right. We're good right?" she says but is already pulling Adam to the door without waiting for an answer.

LEVERAGE

"No. No way," Eliot says with finality as he fervently shakes his head. "You're not going dressed in _that_.

" _Dad_ ," Avery growls out in frustration. Adam was going to be there in 30 minutes to pick her up for the dance. She was wearing a long red-orange dress that straps around her neck. There is a lacy black design diagonally at the bottom of the dress.

"I have to agree with Eliot on this one," Hardison says with a glare at the dress.

"Wasn't there anything else at the store?" Nate asks with a scowl.

"Like something that covers… _everything_ ," Eliot says with his own scowl and glare.

"It _does_ cover _everything_ ," Avery growls out with a sigh of frustration.

"Your shoulders are bare," Nate counters with raised eyebrows.

"And your back," Hardison puts in as he points to the dress. Avery scowls.

"She looks different," Parker says as she walks in a circle around Avery.

"She looks lovely, now all of you stop it," Sophie scolds before walking over and taking Avery by the hand. Sophie leads Avery to the bathroom and glares at the men as the girls walk by them. "Come on Avery. We need to do your hair."

The men watch Avery and Sophie leave the room with scowls on their faces and glares aimed at the dress.

LEVERAGE

"Bye! Have fun!" Sophie calls out the door before shutting it. She turns around and sees the three men scowling and glaring with crossed arms. Sophie's pretty sure the identical looks never left their faces since they first saw the dress; if anything, they've gotten worse. Avery had just left with Adam and she did not change her dress much to the men's disgruntlement.

"I'm going to go warm up on the bag," Eliot grumbles as he stalks to the next room, intent on getting his frustration out by hitting said bag.

"I'll tap into the school cameras," Hardison adds in as he scurries to his computer and begins typing into the keyboard.

"I'll make a few phone calls," Nate says as he walks into the kitchen and pulls out his phone. Sophie huffs and shakes her head before walking off with Parker trailing behind her.

 **AN: Please review and send some feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
